Life as we know it
by CreekGnomes
Summary: Life changes...It's always been that way. But Tweek never expected life to change because of Craig Tucker. Too bad it did.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm planning on making this really long...So, whoever is reading this, take pride that you've been reading from the start.**

**Enjoy the journey :)**

* * *

My name is Tweek Tweak, and I am twitchy, paranoid and gnomophobic with a severe addiction to caffeine. or more specifally, coffee. I guess you can say those have always been consistent factors in my life, even now.

Other kids like me. I'm not sure if that's a new thing, or if it was always that way. I guess I'm kind of like Jimmy. We've both got disabilities, with me having ADD and Jimmy having crutches and serious stuttering problems. But our class loves him. He makes good jokes, has a nice personality and some people find his stutters amusing, just like they find my absurd (to them) theories and excessive speed of talking funny.

I'm not going to lie - not that I can... It's too much pressure! - I'm also cute. There I said it! Don't call me a fag for using that word - apparently guys can't say _feminine _words like that? - or arrogant, but that's what they say. Them being my friends. Oh, and sometimes my parents but those are very rare moments seeing as Mum barely _glances_ at me sometimes!

Everyone's always told me I am. I don't know why really. My _blonde luscious locks_? In reality, they're annoying as hell! They will never ever untangle or stop pointing out in different directions! My frequent hair pulling probably doesn't help, but still, even when I _try_ to tame it with hairstyling products and stuff, its like I've put freaking volumising spray on it! Also, apparently guys cant use any products, either, so the one time I tried will always have to be kept confidential. Seriously. I don't want to end up as Stan pussy Marsh, after all... I guess I have nice eyes, and I'm quite skinny, living off coffee and all, but thats it! I hope that last bit didn't sound vain?

I have no reason to be vain really, asides from being, uh, cute. I have tonnes of issues, some that I've said already in this thing (I still haven't decided what it is yet). But lots of people still want to be my friend. I only hang out with Clyde and Token, though, seeing as they're familiar faces, I trust them and they're fun to have as company.

Sometimes I talk to Butters because, well, a guy so innocent couldn't possibly want to try to scare me, or be capable of it anyway, but even if I say so myself, that guy's gay as a a rainbow coloured rainbow! ...that doesn't make sense does it? Sorry, I tend to say things that don't make sense.

Ok, I might as well say now. I'm gay. DONT TELL ANYONE! I hate to think of what my classmates would do... I mean, everyone was cool when Stan and Kyle came out... but he is a jock after all! Who's going to dare pick on him, or Kyle? Me? A scrawny blonde kid that most people think is on drugs? I have no chance man!

Off topic, sorry. Finding out I'm gay is new. _Really _new. It's, um, one of the main things that have changed my life.

Another one is probably a boy by the name of Craig Tucker.

He's kinda an outcast. He used to be popular, more or less, because of his middle finger that constantly popped up to say hello or maybe because he had (still has) undeniably good looks. I mean, those dark, straight strands that fall over one eye, his grey, green flecked eyes and strong body frame... Ack, I'm so gay...

But when we went into high school, he just stopped hanging out with everybody. Like, completely strted ignoring everyone, including me, Clyde and Token. We all used to be friends in elementary school, maybe even best friends. I wouldn't really know, I was sort of oblivious to anything outside of gnomes back then... Oh fuck why did I have to remind myself of that?!

Since high school, all he's ever really done is lurk behind the school shed, smoking cigarettes, or so I have heard. He keeps himself to himself, and I can't say I'm mad about it. The cold, dark glares he gives everyone behind those black bangs... It makes me feel like he's gonna murder me, or rape me, or both!

So it was weird when he turned up at my house, 7am on a Saturday (!), tears falling from his Grey and already bloodshot, puffy orbs, and the first thing he did when I opened the door was latch his lanky arms around me in a hug like we had never even stopped hanging out.

_It. Was. Just. Too. Much. Pressure._

* * *

**Reviews please? And there may be a few errors in this as I was rushing, so please point them out if you have the time? :c**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: God, I love these two. Anyway, it's the half term for me, which means a hell of a lot of Creek stories to write! I still can't believe I've written 25 stories... **

**I was just wondering, which would you like me to update first? Status is currently being planned, A Love Triangle is still being written, Text Me will be uploaded as soon as possible and because I virtually have no social life, I have written the beginnings of yet another multi chapter. Please PM me saying which one of my fics (I may not have written in here) you would like updated and I will set to it immediately. Oh, and 'Kyle's mission' is currently being beta-edited.**

* * *

I never thought I would fall in love. Especially not with a blonde, twitchy and paranoid _boy _I hadn't spoken to ever since my group had abandoned me… Or I abandoned them, whatever.

The same time we all began to drift apart was when my parents decided to do the exact same thing to eachother. Parents divorcing isn't the worst thing to happen to a kid, and I'm honestly not writing a sob story here, but the fights escalated and so did the tension. I wasn't sure what was worse, the uncomfortable, silent "family" dinners, or sitting upstraight in bed at 3am, hugging Ruby close to me as we listened to the shouts travelling through the walls.

Speaking of hugging… It's exactly what I'm doing right now. With Tweek Tweak.

Tweek Tweak. Tweak, Tweek. The poor boy practically has the same first name as his surname, and what's even worse is that his name is defined as a drug, or something. Maybe that's kind of true. He seems like a drug to me. I'm addicted…

Sorry, I'll try not to fag out on you.

Thank god his parents didn't have his middle name be Tweek, because that would just be crazy. Like Tweek. And me, for turning up at his house. But I'll get to that later.

His middle name is Richard, just for the point of stating facts to prolong things. We used to know everything about eachother; every little thing. There was also not one part of eachother we hadn't seen, inside and out. We were like twins. Inseparable.

Then it all went to crap.

I think Tweek was pretty oblivious, at first, to the fact I was slowly slipping away from ever one, nominating myself an outcast. I knew the drugs I do scare him, and when I started to see the slight disgust and fear written in his face, I returned the expression with a glare and a middle finger. Oh, that's it. I remember.

You may have realised from that last sentence that my name is Craig Tucker. Or Nommel. My parents are still signing the papers, and as of yet, I have no clue who I will live with, and whether I will be expected to change my last name. My Dad isn't really my Dad, after all, but I like the name Tucker. Kind of sound likes Fucker.

I remember Clyde would always tease me about that, and I would humour him, because he was one of my best friends. Note that "was" is the operative word. We haven't talked for ages, either, and to be honest, I don't really care. I'm apathetic like that.

To anyone but Tweek…

When I started doing drugs, Tweek started hanging out with more people. He became more liked, and people felt more drawn to him as he started to devlop his confidence, showing off his personality. Naturally, I was and still am jealous. Not because of the fact he's almost popular now, but because people, the very ones that had at one point or another hurt him, were stealing him away from me.

While Tweek was away, hanging out with different groups for a bit, Clyde, Token and I constantly had fights, unbeknownst to Tweek. They begged me to quit smoking, but I couldn't. Doing drugs is the only thing that keeps the stress away.

Last night, I walked into the house only to find my parents screaming at eachother. No surprise. I wondered why Dad hadn't moved out of the house yet, since they were divorcing. There was no point in them staying in the same living quarters, when the papers they had scrawled their signatures on stated they wanted otherwise. All they did was argue.

I sighed and ran up the stairs, when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around and finally began to analyse the situation. My Mom was lying limp on the coach, tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared at us. I stared right back at her, wishing she could hear my question.

_Why are you just lying there?_

My question was answered by a fist. I fell back onto the stairs, covering my face with my hands as I waited for the next hit or kick. It wasn't the first time, but it was the worst.

And that's why I found myself at Tweek's house at 7am on a Saturday, still crying my eyes out, and wrapping my arms around him like we had never even stopped hanging out.


End file.
